


Happy New Year

by AriPhilRo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Trip - Freeform, kind of, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriPhilRo/pseuds/AriPhilRo
Summary: This is my first fic and its short and probably bad but hey! Ill get better!... I hope... Anyways Keith and Lance are heading to a New Yeas party and Keith is getting nervous cause they might not make it for midnight





	

“I told you we should have turned left in the intersection!" Keith scolded Lance as he took another look at the map on his phone. They had been driving for about a day, Pidge had the beautiful idea of hosting a New Years Party at his Uncle's Cabin on the Woods and then stay there for a few days. Everyone was already there, except Keith and Lance, who were the only ones who stayed at school for holidays, so they agreed to ride together on New Year's Eve all the way to the party (a decision Keith, is regretting right now).

"How many times do i have to tell you?!" Lance replied "I KNOW where i'm going!!" 

"Not according to Google Maps!" Said Keith shoving his phone in front Lance's face.

"Dude, your phone hasn't had signal since an hour ago! That's just the map you screenshotted before we left!" 

"Well i know how to read maps, remember?" Keith zoomed in on his phone again, trying to figure out where where they "Besides, you don't let me drive so what am i supposed to do?"

"Hey! My car, my rules. Besides, it's eleven forty six we still have like fifteen minutes left!" 

"ELEVEN FORTY SIX??! OH MY GOd WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT IN TIME!" Keith shouted as he looked around desperately. He was seriously in the verge of losing it

" Relaaax, we are almost there, believe me we are going to make it" Lance said, focusing his eyes on the road.

"Relax? RELAX??!!" Keith had snapped "DUDE I'VE BEEN TRAPPED WITH YOU IN HERE FOR SEVENTEEN FUCKING HOURS AND NOW WE ARE NOT GOING TO EVEN MAKE IT??! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU INSISTED ON LEAVING UNTIL TODAY!! AND WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING RELAXED?!! WE AREN'T MAKING IT IN FIFTEEN MINUTES, HELL WITH YOU DRIVING WE ARE NEVER GONNA MAKE IT!! WHY DO YOU NEVER CARE?!! YOU ARE SO SELFISH! ALL I WANTED IS TO HAVE A NICE TIME IN NEW YEAR'S WITH MY FRIENDS AND NOW IM STUCK HERE WITH YOU!! BESIDE-

"WOWOWOW SLOW DOWN FOR A SEC! THERE BUDDY! IM SORRY BUT I DON'T LIKE THIS SITUATION EITHER BUT I GUESS WE WILL HAVE TO FUCKING DEAL WITH IT!!" Lance wasn't even looking at the road anymore, god, he didn't even care if they crashed at this point" AND BY THE WAY LET ME TELL YOU IT'S REALLY HARD TO DRIVE WHILE YOU ARE SHITTING ON ME AND SCOLDING AND REALLY JUST SHOUTING AT ME THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU DECIDED TO STOP IN FIVE DIFFERENT PLACES ON THE WAY HERE! ALSO IT WOULD BE NICE THAT YOU TRUSTED FOR ONCE IN AWHILE YOU KNOW?!! I KNOW IT CAN SOUND SURPRISING BUT I DON'T FUCK UP EVERY SINGLE THING I DO!!"

"BULSHIT!!! I TRUSTED YOU DRIVING ME AND LOOOOK WHERE IT GOT ME!!"

"TRUSTED ME??!! YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN OFF MY BACK ALL DAY!! AND WHY CAN'T YOU BE NICE TO ME FOR A FUCKING SECOND?!! I'M NOT EVEN ASKING YOU TO ACT LIKE A FRIEND JUST-"

"Lance...i a-"

"NO! SHUT UP! YOU DON'T GET TO FUCKING TALK RIGHT NOW OKAY?! YOU DON'T STOP YELLING AT ME AND I'M JUST TRYING TO HOLD MY SHIT TOGETHER AND NOT FUCKING YELL AT YOU! LIKE MAYBE YOU COULD AT LEAST PRETEND YOU LIKE ME BUT NOOO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO FIGHT AND COMPALI-"

"LanCE YOU NEED TO-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LIKE ME?!!"

"LANCE LOOK OUT!!!"

Lance turned around to see the end of the road, and nothing else, they were about to fall off a cliff. "MIERDAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" He pressed the breaks and and grabbed the steering wheel, making the car make an awful sound but stopping just in time. Lance opened the door and busted out of the car slamming the door behind him, leaving Keith with his heavy breathing and watching Lance walk from side to side cursing in Spanish.

By the time Keith had recovered his composure, Lance had stopped cursing and was now lying in the grass, looking at the sky. Keith slowly got out to of the car and walked slowly towards him.

"Hey..." He said, joining him on the ground

"Sup?" Lance simply said, still staring at the sky.

"Im... im sorry..."

"For what?"

"For everything" Keith took a look at the sky and realised how many stars there where, it was the most beautiful night Keith had ever seen. How hadn't he noticed before? "I do like you.. you know? It's just... i don't know...I didn't even think you would ever liked ME"

"Hell yea i like you, you are amazing i probably do more than i should" Lance turned to face Keith 

"As a friend?" Keith said and turned to see Lance's face staring at him and he realised how many things he had missed.

"No." Said Lance as he continued staring slowly getting closer. He had the most beautiful face Keith had ever seen.

"Yeah, me neither" Keith leaned a little closer. How hadn't he noticed before?

They were so close their noses touched, Lance slowly closed his eyes and- CRASHHH!!! 

They quickly separated and looked for the source of the sound. And then they saw it.

"HUNK YOU IDIOT MY UNCLE IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Pidge's familiar voice shouted from a little Cabin, sitting in the middle of the trees, and a small light illuminating it from the inside.

"Guys! stop fighting!! Fifteen seconds for New Year!" They heard Shiro shout. Oh SHIT

Automatically they both quickly got up and rushed towards the cabin.

"TEN! NINE! AAH!" The people in the cabin shouted and gasped in unison as Keith and Lance barged into the front door, panting.

"Guys you made it!" They heard Pidge shouted

"I knew you could do it!" They heard Allura said.

"Where where Yo-" Hunk started to say but Shiro intervened "FIVE! FOUR!"

"THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" They all shouted and Lance saw Shiro opened a bottle of champagne, Hunk squished Pidge into a Hug as Allura and Coran laughed.He felt an arm go around his waist and turned around to see Keith get close to him and whisper "Happy New Year" before pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
